Diskussion:Orochimaru
gibt es einen besonderen grund warum orochimaru kabuto im manga 34 frägt ob er blutgruppe A hat? bitte antworten. schobert 16:51, 6. Mär. 2009 (UTC)schobertschobert 16:51, 6. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Bei Status steht ja lebend/gestorben. Damit ist ja gemeint das er im Anime lebt und im Manga bereits tot ist aber eigendlich lebt er ja im Manga immer noch nur das er in Kabutos Körper lebt wenn ich das richtig verstanden hab.--Icis Leibgarde 09:56, 2. Sep 2007 (CEST) Ja du hast es richtig verstanden, er kann ja theoretisch nicht sterben, da er immer einen Körper findet, wo er weiterlebt, und sollte hier nicht noch erwähnt werden, dass er ein der inoffizielle Oto-Kage ist? So hab ich es auf einer anderen Naruto-Wiki Seite mal gelesen. SnakeKingOrochimaru Naja aber Sasuke hat es geschafft ihn zu töten, denn Oro war nur von der Zeit her nicht unsterblich, denn den Körper konnte Sasuke ja töten...und Kabuto hat einen Teil von Oro in sich versiegelt und nich den ganzen oro, sodass er noch wie vorher weiterleben kann. ---- Naja aber Sasuke hat es geschafft ihn zu töten, denn Oro war nur von der Zeit her nicht unsterblich, denn den Körper konnte Sasuke ja töten...und Kabuto hat einen Teil von Oro in sich versiegelt und nich den ganzen oro, sodass er noch wie vorher weiterleben kann. -Yamato^^ ist orochimaru nur noch ne schlange gewesen oder hat er sich in der zeit so verwandelt Also Ibiki erwähnte schon in der Chuunin-Prüfung dass er Angst vor Orochimaru hatte, weil er dachte vor ihm steht ein riesiges Monster, wenn er wüsste wie recht er da hat, dass der wirklich ein Monster ist(Riesenschlange) SnakeKingOrochimaru hat er vlt die kraft von yamanta 8 schwänzge schlange Das weis man momentan nicht genauso wenig warum er überhaupt eine Schlange ist. Ich nehm mal an das es eine Nebenwirkung von Edo Tensai ist. Oder das er für den Kampf mit Sasuke in diese Form gegangen ist ähnlich wie Jiraiya mit seinem Eremiten Modus.--Icis Leibgarde 15:17, 18. Nov 2007 (CET) ---- naja das mit dem modus denke ich nicht es heißt doch das orochimaru mit der zeit diese form angenommen hat da er keinen richtigen körper mehr hat -Forensis Orochimarus Jutsus Noch mal eine ganz banale Frage: wie kann Orochimaru eigentlich immer noch selbstständig Jutsus durchführen, wenn der 3.Hokage seine Arme versigelt hat? Natürlich hat er sich in einen anderen Körper versetzt, aber müsste er durch das starke Jutsu des 3.Hokage nicht immer noch keine Jutsus mehr ausführen können? Oder bzw. nicht mehr so stark...? Das Jutsu der Dritten führte nur dazu, dass er seine Hände nicht mehr benutzen kann, nicht dass er keine Jutsus mehr einsetzt. Nun wo er in einem neuen Körper ist, kann er seine Hände wieder benutzen und wieder Ninjutsu einsetzen. --Itachi 19:22, 18. Dez 2007 (CET) Hab ich mir auch gedacht...^^. ---- hab ne blöde frage. also er hat doch die arme versiegelt und kann kein ninjutsu machen oder ??? aber wie konnte er den körper wechseln???? er kann doch kein ninjutsu!!!!!! ---- Eine Frage: Kann er nicht auch das Katon ? Denn in Folge 29 hat er sowas wie Feuer auf Naruto "gespuckt" als er die Schlange angegriffen hat. --Rasen Shuriken 17:16, 27. Nov. 2008 (UTC) ---- Das Jutsu versiegelt doch die Seele und damit den Teil der Seele, der für die Arme zuständig war. Nomalerweise dürfte er keine Jutsus mehr benutzen können, geschweige den seine Arme. Ich bin der Meinung, dass dies ein grober Schnitzer im Manga/Anime ist, da selbst ein neuer Körper in nicht helfen würde-- Seh ich genauso, der hätte eigentlich immobil bleiben müssen, denn Kabuto kann zwar seine Schmerzen lindern, aber nicht seine Seele heilen.Ninjason 15:55, 2. Aug. 2009 (UTC) habe ne frage is orochimaru noch sannin das steht im text --Daorknin 15:01, 21. Dez 2007 (CET) ---- Natürlich ist Orochimaru ein Sanin allerdings auch ein Nuke-Nin.--Icis Leibgarde 15:52, 21. Dez 2007 (CET) ---- Orochimaru hat die achtschwänzige in sich. Der typ ist doch nicht tot verbessert das der lebt in sasukes körper und in kabutos ich glaube nicht das er die achtschwänzige in sich hat. mal im ernst, dann könnte ihm doch niemand was. außerdem gibt es keinen beweis dafür weil nie gezeigt wurde wie er zb das chakra dieses bijuus nutzt. oro hat die achtschwänzige schlange in sich. den bei den techniken stett "Yamata no Orochi" dass ist der name von der achtschwänzigen schalge. und noch das schwert von oro ist eigendlich in der achtschwänzigen schlange drin, aber oro kann es aus seinem maul raus nehmen. und noch etwas, orochimaru setzt das chakra von der achtschwänzigen schlange nicht aus, weil die schlange das chakra nur aussnutz wen sie gegen den neunschwänzigen fuchs kämmpft, den sie haben vor vielen jahren zusammen gekämpft den sie wollten wissen wer das stärkere bijuu ist.ich könnte noch weiter schreiben wieso er die achtschwänzige schlange hat , aber das wäre ne lange geschichte.... die informationen habe ich von ner internetseite die nur von bijuus schreiben. --Abu95 ---- ähm wenn man überlegt könnte es eig möglich sein, da er sich ja in diese hydra verwandelt^^ vllt zählen da ja nicht schwänze sondern köpfe... und anhaben kann man ja ihn eh nichts bei verletzung---> heilung so gesehen kann das sein da naruto sich ja auch so schnell heilt... und sasuke konnte ihn ja auch nicht besiegen...^^ - Forensis es wird gesagt das das chakra der bijuus in den SCHWÄNZEN is, und das die bijuus anhand der SCHWÄNZE erkannt werden und deren stärke bestimmt wird. ich dachte auch mal das orochimaru dieses bijuu in sich hat, allerdings wegen den augen, da er die slben augen hat wie naruto wenn naruto das chakra von kyuubi benutzt, halt nur in ner anderen farbe. aber akatsuki fehlt zb glaub ich doch auch nurnoch ein bijuu und das wäre kyuubi, wenn orochimaru ein bijuu in sich hätte, hätte akatsuki es sich wohl auch geholt^^ ich bin vollkommen davon überzeugt das orochimaru kein jinchuuriki is^^ ---- Gegen das mit dem Kyuubi spricht außerdem Jiraiyas Theorie das der Kyuubi von Madara beschworen wurde und somit der jüngste der 9 Bijuu ist womit er den Achtschwänzigen nie getroffen hat. --Icis Leibgarde 09:44, 6. Apr 2008 (CEST) ---- Achja ich hab auch eine frage und zwar:anko setzt ja Souja Sousai no Jutsu ein und Orochimaru meint dass er ihr das beigebracht hat.muss er das dann nicht theoretischerweise auch können??? --colorboy :Orochimaru hat kein Bijuu in sich, der 8-Schwänzige ist ein Ochse, keine Schlange. Zweitens hat diese Schlange nicht 8 Schwänze, sondern 8 Köpfe, das ist ein Unterschied!! KageManeNoJutsu 12:34, 26. Jun. 2009 (UTC) oro ähm was glaubt ihr wird oro in dieses susano gen jutsu weiter stecken bleiben? gez isama ich glaube eher das er in dem Schwert von totsuga geseeelt ist orochimaru kann gar kein jinchuriki sein da Akastuki schon alle bjuus hat auser kyuubi madara ne madara hat nicht hat nicht kyuubi herbeigerufen sondern er traf ihn und zähmte ihn.Und nochmal zu oro er lebt ganz sicher aso noch was wenn oro kabuto völlig eingenommen hat wird so stark wie davor oder ist er so stark wie kabuto selbst? Welchen Hokage außer den 3. hat Orochimaru noch getötet? In der Naruto Episode 81 sagt Kabuto das Orochimaru 2 von den 5 Hokages getötet hat. Welchen Hokage außer den 3. hat Orochimaru noch getötet? Du hast da was falsch verstanden. es wird gesagt bzw gemeint das orochimaru 2 kage gekillt hat. und zwar einen hokaga und den anderen bekloppten da aus sunagakure^^ : Orochimaru hat noch den Vater von Gaara also den 4. Kazekage getötet.--Kyuubi 15:23, 14. Mai 2008 (CEST) "Doch wurde Orochimaru von diesem erneut besiegt und wieder versiegelt." Falsch. Itachi hatte extra Sasuke solange angegriffen, bis Orochimaru Angst um seine eigene Existenz im Wirtskörper bekam und selbst Hand anlegte. Wer nicht darauf geachtet hat: Oro kam aus der Stelle herausgeschossen, an der Sasukes Cursed Seal sitzt. Itachi tötete Orochimaru und damit verschwand auch das Cursed Seal - Der Orochimaru in Sasuke (und damit auch wohl die übernommenen Fähigkeiten wie die verbesserte passive Heilung) ist also tot. Lediglich in Kabuto hat sich noch ein Teil von ihm festgekrallt und übernimmt Stück für Stück seinen Körper. in welchem chapter steht das mit kabuto als er sich einppflanzt und in welchem das er so ein merkwürdiges jutsu anwendet damit er seinen körper kontrolliert? ---- In 356 und 357 sagt Kabuto dass er einige Sachen von Orochimaru sich implantierte. Jedoch muss er noch lernen mit der Kraft umzugehen da sie versucht ihn zu kontrollieren.--Narutopedia-Icis Leibgarde 12:01, 24. Jun. 2008 (UTC) Hatte oro keine familie? kimono Frage! Hab da mal eine frage wenn jetzt oro Kabutos Körper völlig einnimmt kommt er dann zurück und ist er so stark wie früher oder schwächer.Isama 10:18, 16. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Feststellung! Sonny Ghost 00:33, 18. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Ich möchte da was anmercken bei dem Artikel über Orochimaru steht das nur Yamamoto das Kyubi Chakra in Naruto versiegeln könnte. Diese Aussage ist falsch, weil das Jiraya zum ersten mal tat als Naruto im Fuchsgewand seinen vierten Schwanz bekam und später Kakashi während des Kampfes mit Deidara kurz nachdem Naruto seinen zweiten Schwanz beim Fuchsgewand bekam. Diese beiden Male geschahen mit einem Siegel das auf einem Zettel war das Jiraya sehr wahrscheinlich hergesetllt hatte. Kakashi bekam es von Jiraya überreicht. Sonny Ghost 00:33, 18. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Tolle Feststellung, aber was hat das mit Orochimaru zu tun? .. Und ich würde sagen das Jiraya lediglich den Fuchs eindämmen/abschwächen konnte (mir fällt das richtige Wort grad nichtmehr ein), allerdings nicht wirklich versiegeln. Und das gleiche tat halt auch Kakashi. Ist zwar schon lange her das ich die Folgen schaute, aber ich denke nicht das sie den Kyubi wirklich VERSIEGELN könnten. Sum2k3 07:33, 18. Jul. 2009 (UTC) ganz einfach es stand auf der seite von orochimaru, das nur yamamoto das könnte un wirklich versiegeln kann yamamoto es au nit da er es nur unterdrückt und zurückdrängt un wer mir ncih glauben will das nur unterdrücken iss der schaue in dem naruto manga band 33 auf der seite 141 das bildchen von yamamoto un sakura an liest sich das durch un fertig das mit den versiegeln da hat cih mcih falsch ausgedrückt hatte noma nachgeschaut das hatte nur damals der yondaime hinbekommen Sonny Ghost 10:03, 18. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Naja ich habe diese falsche Information jetzt ja gelöscht. Jedenfalls stimmt es, dass Yamato eben nicht der einzige ist, der es unterdrücken kann. Jiraiya und Kakashi haben das auch mal gemacht, allerdings nur mit einem Siegel auf einem Zettel. Yamato ist also eher der einzige, der aus eigener Kraft kann, und keine Hilfsmittel dazu braucht. Das gehört trotz allem nicht auf Orochimarus Seite, deswegen steht da jetzt auch nix mehr drüber. --Aeris 10:53, 18. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Soweit ich weiß läuft das so: Dank der Kette des ersten Hokage, die Naruto von Tsunade bekommen hat und die auf das Chakra des ersten in YAMATO (Der Mann heißt Yamato), wodurch er mit seinen Holz-Jutsus tatsächlich Naruto wieder beruhigen kann, wenn er durchdreht (Siehe Rasen Shuriken Training) Das können die anderen nicht, die brauchen das Siegel. Yamato schreibt sich das Siegel auf die Hand und agiert mit seinem Chakra. Und wenn nötig fängt er ihn und drückt es ihm auf die Stirn. Ninjason 10:57, 18. Jul. 2009 (UTC) es iss au seine eigene aussage, dass er das kyubi chakra nur unterdrücken kann und nciht versiegeln ja mit der kette bekommt er es hin weil er nciht so mächtig ist wie die erste generation aber nur mit der kette wenn sie naruto trägt noch dazu kommt er schreibt scih das siegel ncih auf die hand auf seiner hand erscheint ein schriftzeichen was soviel bedeutet wie: "sitz" oder "sich setzen" der kyubi an die leine hätte nehmen können und mit ihm gassi gehn wie mit einem hund das war ja au als madara un kyubi gegen den ersten gekämpft ham, der erste nahm kyubi an die leine (so kann mans nenen) un es kämpften nur noch der erste un madara gegeneinander kyubi musste zuschaun der erste hätte die bijuu sich als haustiere halten können aber mehr nciht vielleicht hät er das mit dem versiegeln hinbekommen das er den totengott dafür benutz hätte glaub cih nämlich ncih(1. hokage) aber das hat der yondaime auch nur geschafft, weil er den wunsch hatte das die dorfbewohner naruto als helden und nicht als monster ansehn den sonst wäre kyubi in ihm versigelt worden un gestorbenSonny Ghost 11:47, 18. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Frage! Hi mal ne frage warum haben eigentlich alle aus otogakure so nen Knoten um die Hüfte? Weiß des einer? Benutzer:Naruto2905 15:51, 30.Sept. 2009 :ich bin mir nicht sicher aber ich glaub dass man die um die Kimonos trägt in Japan: Obi <- das ist der Link. Im anime werden die bloß übertrieben dargestellt! Gruß -= trunX=- 14:10, 30. Sep. 2009 (UTC) frage ist orochimaru stärker als kakuzu Hmm, schwierige Frage... Erstmal zu was anderem: Wenn du hier eine Frage stellen willst, dann nenn doch erstmal die Überschrift bitte nicht "Frage", sondern schreib was, was Sinn macht, z.B. "Orochimarus Stärke im Vergleich" oder so. Und setz deine Signatur hinter deinen Beitrag, mit 4mal Tilde, damit wir wissen, mit wem wir reden! Zurück zu deiner Frage, das ist echt nicht einfach zu beantworten, und eine "offizielle" Antwort aus dem Manga oder Anime gibt es eh nicht, falls du das meintest. Ich würd tippen, Orochimaru wär stärker. ..::Aeris::.. 14:39, 1. Okt. 2009 (UTC) Ich denke, das man die Antwort so abwägt, wie man zu den Charakteren steht, also wen man besser findet. Wer am Ende wirklich stärker wäre ist eigentlich fast schon eine utopische Antwort, da beide halbwegs unsterblich waren (jedenfalls "unsterblicher" als andere Ninjas). Viel mehr frage ich mich, warum man sich solche Fragen stellt? Am Besten kauft man sich die Videospiele und lässt Orochimaru gegen Kakuzu kämpfen, dann haste deine Antwort.^^ Sum2k3 18:21, 1. Okt. 2009 (UTC) Orochimarus Elemente Ich weiß ja das Oro Fuuton und Doton hat, seh mir grade nochmal Naruto von vorne an und möchte euch nur mitteiler außerdem noch Katon hat, in Folge 29, bei ca 15:25 macht er eins, er ist da zwar noch als Grasninja getarnt, aber das ist ja nebensächlicbitte darum das ihr euch das mal anseht und das dann mit dazu nehmt. Ps: das Jutsu müsste dan wohl auch noch dazu geschrieben werden, aber seht euch das erstmal an und dann entscheidet selbst.1000words :Jo, das ist Feuer. Hast du mal recherchiert, ob er das im Manga an der Stelle auch macht? Wenn nicht, dann ist es eben ein Filler-Jutsu und sein Filler-Element (Kakashi hat Katon ja auch nur im Anime). ..::Aeris::.. 16:56, 8. Nov. 2009 (UTC) kommt nicht im manga vor, wiedermal nur anime geschichte. es kommt im manga vor man sieht nur nicht richtig ob es wirklich ein Katon ist. --Revan55 17:35, 8. Nov. 2009 (UTC) Ich habe gesehen das auf der anderen Narutopedia die gleiche frage gestellt wurde und da wurden auch Seiten angaben für die Schriften gegeben ich habe es nach geschlagen und das Feuer Jutsu ist wirklich Fuuton: Daitoppa. --Revan55 17:58, 8. Nov. 2009 (UTC) gut dann lasst das so, aber sah halt so aus wie feuer, weils rot ist und ich noch nie roten wind gesehen habe :) dann lassen wir das halt.1000words :Ich habe mir auch die folge angesehen so ist das nicht und du hast auch recht das es wie Feuer aussieht, Schreib doch den Artikel zu Fuuton: Daitoppa um der ist sowieso ein wenig zu kurz und füge dann noch ein Bild hinzu. --Revan55 18:05, 8. Nov. 2009 (UTC) ok mach ich 1000words ist Orichmaru nicht in Susano´os schwert versiegelt--Hakan Uzumaki 19:43, 7. Dez. 2009 (UTC) Er ist in einem Gen-Jutsu des Schwertes von Totsuka versiegelt Da wird er jedoch niemals wieder herauskommen können. Der andere Teil ist in Kabuto versiegelt und übernimmt diesen langsam. Ninjason 19:46, 7. Dez. 2009 (UTC) ich glaub nicht das das irgendwie sinn macht seine Seele ist versiegelt und in kabuto ist der körper versiegelt dann kann orichmaru kabuto´s körper doch nicht übernehemen.oder meinst du das kabuto orichmarus köper einnimmt--Hakan Uzumaki 19:51, 7. Dez. 2009 (UTC) kabuto meinte als er auf naruto und die anderen traf das oro versuche von seinen körper besitz zuergreifen, nun weiß ich auch nicht, ob kabuto stark genug ist, dem stand zuhalten und sich selbst die fähigkeiten von oro zu eigen zu machen, auf jedenfall wird da noch was kommen, denn ich denke mal das anko nicht stark genug sein wird ihren "meister" falls sie ihn findet und es zu einem kampf kommen sollte zu besiegen, schließlich sollte sie ja information über ihn beschaffen (glaube das war so, wenn i mich täusche bitte um berichtigung). 1000words Ich hab mir jetzt nochmal den Kampf Sasuke vs Itachi angesehen und durchgelesen und frage mich warum immer in den Diskussionen ob Oro noch lebt oder nicht, die kleine Schhlange übersehen wird, was bedeutet das Oro nicht komplett im Schwert versiegelt ist. Und wenn bei ihm wie bei Killerbee es reicht dass ein kleiner Teil reicht um zu entkommen, dann hat er sogar noch seine kompletten Kräfte 87.176.95.250 03:30, 30. Dez. 2009 (UTC) :Ich weiß ja nicht was im Manga mit der kleinen Schlange passiert, aber im Anime wird sie von Ametersu erwischt und getötet. Dachte zuerst auch das sie entkommen könnte, aber das wurde dann auch geklärt. Orochimaru ist lediglich noch in Kabuto versiegelt/eingeschlossen. Sum2k3 10:01, 30. Dez. 2009 (UTC) etwa Shunshin??? was ist das für ein jutsu (in kapitel 309 seite 17 zu sehen) wo sasuke, kabuto und orochimaru verschwinden während sie sich in flammen auflösen? ist das etwa shunshin no jutsu? nach shunshin sieht es aber nicht aus. und außerdem ist es in keinem der databooks aufgelistet, also das was dort zu sehen ist. Johnny/ジョニ一 21:26, 23. Feb. 2010 (UTC) :scheint schon ein shunshin no jutsu zu sein... nicht das normale dass wir sonst kennen. aber wir wissen ja dass kishi es ab und zu ned so genau nimmt mit seine zeichnungen! Gruß -=trunX=-'(Diskussion) 09:19, 24. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Versiegelung Der Artikel gibt an, dass Orochimaru in Kabuto versiegelt ist. Das ist aber sachlich falsch, da Kabuto sich lediglich seine Gene eingepflanzt hat. Sein Geist war aber nach der gescheiterten Übernahme in Sasuke und wurde von Itachi in ein Genjutsu versiegelt. Er befindet sich also dort, Kabuto hat nur, ähnlich wie Yamato, seine Gene. --DasallmächtigeJ 19:19, 14. Sep. 2010 (UTC) :das stimmt ja, früher stand da: versiegelt im gen-jutsu oder so bla, bla... Johnny/ジョニー 19:23, 14. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Waren die Sound-Five wirklich seine Schüler und nicht "nur" seine Leibwächter? Weil Karin war ja auch jemand wichtiges für orochimaru und sie hat soweit bekannt nix bedeutendes von ihm gelernt LipiNoBakuha 21:22, 22. Okt. 2010 (UTC) hey ich wollt nur sagen das bei der zeitrechnung etwas nicht stimmen kann es heist das orochimaru 26 jahrevor beginn des serien startes das experiment mit den genen des ersten hokages an yamto und weiteren vollzog. daher das yamato 26 und erst in shippuuden auftaucht kann da was nicht stimmen. weil serien start bedeutet doch ´das normale naruto vor seiner reise mit jiraija.also müsste entweder yamato schon 28 sein oder man muss aus neugeboren kleinkindern oder was ähnliches ändern. oder nicht? 93.222.97.153 12:50, 11. Mai 2011 (UTC) :inm den schriften des sha steht das yamato 26 jahre alt ist (also in shippuuden), das ist also richtig. aber so weit ich weis wird nicht gesagt, dass orochimaru 26 vor handlungsbeginn dieses experiment vollzogen hat, sonder er hat es auf der brücke, im kampf gegen naruto, skura, sai und yamato erwähnt und das war in shippuuden, also 3 jahre nach handlungsbeginn. Also ist doch alles richtig, da sich keins der beiden äußerungen auf den handlungsbeginn, sondern auf naruto shippuuden beziehn. Wo steht jetzt also das dieses experiment sich auf den handlungsbeginn bezieht, denn das müsste geändert werden, aber ich sehe nirgendswo eine zeitangabe dieses experiments [[Benutzer:MegaPimpf1|'MegaPimpf1]](Dissi) 16:02, 11. Mai 2011 (UTC) :na des steht doch da "... etwa 26 jahre vor dem Handlungsbeginn" des heist noch vor shippuuden des heist zu dieser zeit müsste yamato 26 sein. da aber shippuuden 3 jahre später ist kann doch das was nicht simmen sonst müsste er 29 sein Jönäs 17:28, 11. Mai 2011 (UTC) ::hmm..ok ich bin blind^^ kannst du den abschnitt sagen wo es steht? oder verändere es am besten gleich selbst [[Benutzer:MegaPimpf1|'MegaPimpf1']](Dissi) 20:12, 11. Mai 2011 (UTC) Tot oder versiegelt? Augenscheinlich hat Itachi den Yamata-Drachen mit dem Schwert von Totsuka in einem Genjutsu versiegelt. Ich stelle mir aber die Frage, ob das wirklich Orochimaru war. Bedenkt man, dass Killerbee im Kampf gegen Sasuke einen ganz ähnlichen Trick angewendet hat, um einen Doppelgänger zu schaffen, könnte es doch sein, dass die kleine weiße Schlange, die der Versiegelung entkommen ist, der echte Orochimaru war. Da diese aber vom Amaterasu verbrannt wurde, ist er folglich tot. Das würde den Unterschied machen, dass Kabuto ihn wiederbeleben könnte. Zellen hat er ja ganz offensichtlich ... 188.106.241.188 20:18, 22. Mai 2011 (UTC)Solus Ich denke zumindest nicht, dass Kabuto Orochimaru wiederbeleben würde, selbst wenn er es könnte. Bei seiner ersten Begegnung mit Naruto (nach dem Kampf gegen Orochimaru) hat er doch irgendsowas gesagt, wie dass er jetzt frei sein und seine eigenen Ziele verfolgen will. Der ehemalige Sensei könnte da im Weg stehen. Oder vielleicht hat er auch zuviel Respekt, um ihm seinen Willen aufzuzwingen.Shiromaru 21:36, 22. Mai 2011 (UTC) Mitglied bei Akatsuki Im Artikel steht, dass Orochimaru zu Akatsuki ist, weil er Itachi übernehmen wollte. Aber das scheint nicht mit der zeitlichen Abfolge übereinzustimmen. Denn in der Szene, in der man sieht, wie Itachi beitritt, erwarten ihn mehrere Akatsukis. Orochimaru ist einer davon. Ergo war er schon vorher Mitglied. Kisame ist auch schon dabei. Aber im Manga sieht man neuerdings, dass Kisame Itachi als Partner zugeteilt wird. Es sieht dort so aus, als wäre Itachi da schon länger Mitglied. Da wir aber nicht über Itachi reden wollen, kehre ich zum eigentlichen Thema zurück: Was wollte Orochimaru bei Akatsuki, wenn es nicht Itachi war? Shiromaru 17:41, 23. Mai 2011 (UTC) Die Frage ist doch eigentlich, "Was wollen überhaupt alle bei Akatsuki?" Das sind alles Shinobi, die eigentlich auf eine Organisation mit anderen Spinnern gepflegt verzichten können. Außer bei Itachi und den beiden "Bossen", Nagato und Tobi wissen wir ja nix über die Motive - das sind alles High Class Sööldner, die für irgendeine Organisation mit irgendwelchen Zielen bis in den Tod laufen. *Hidan - um Töten zu können? Lächerlich *Kakuzu - wegen Geld? Auch nicht überzeugend. *Konan - wegen Nagato. Ok, das macht Sinn. Ansonsten: MACHT. Macht hat so viele Formen - Kontrolle, Informationen, Wissen, Stärke, die übermenschlichen Fähigkeiten der Mitglieder... Ich denke, das alles wird Orochimaru iwie angezogen haben. Ninjason 19:32, 23. Mai 2011 (UTC) @Shiromaru: zu deiner frage bzw feststellung der zeitlichen ungereimtheiten bezüglich itachi, orochimaru und kisame... zur erinnerung, die szene in der itachi akatsuki beitritt sieht man nur im anime, es ist filler PUR. wie die erfahrung zeigt, ist auf anime kein verlass und es darf niemals als absolut sichere quelle betrachtet werden. die animemacher haben schon so oft mist gebaut, dass man da nicht mehr mitzählen kann. ist so. nur manga und allerlei schriften aus kishis feder sind kanonisch gesehen primäre quellen. [[Benutzer:Johnny182|'Johnny/ジョニー']][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'(Admin)']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Johnny182|'(Dissi)']] 19:50, 23. Mai 2011 (UTC) Und nochmal: Oros Versiegelung Das Thema "Orochimarus Verbleib" wurde ja schon öfter aufgegriffen, einen Aspekt habe ich dabei aber vermisst. Im Manga (Kapitel 393, Seite 1) sieht man deutlich, dass drei 'kleine Schlangen herunterfallen, als die Yamata-Schlange von Totsuka eingesaugt wird. In Kapitel 394, Seite 3, wird bzw. werden aber nur eine, höchstens zwei (wenn die beiden Bilder zwei verschiedene Schlangen zeigen) Schlangen von Amaterasu verbrannt. Kurz: Es ist durchaus möglich, dass Oro entkommen ist. Dabei stellt sich natürlich die Frage, ob diese Mini-Schlangen eigenständige Wesen sind, oder Teile von Orochimaru... Ich tendiere zu letzterem, weil seine "wahre Gestalt" ja auch aus vielen kleinen Schlangen zu bestehen scheint. Mir persönlich kommt es so vor, als hätte Kishi mehrere Möglichkeiten offengelassen, um eine Rückkehr Oros einzufädeln. Denn unklarer kann man eine Figur gar nicht beseitigen. Selbst dass das Genjutsu von Totsuka ewig währt (diese Info hat Zetsu nur aus einer Legende), heißt m. E. nicht, dass man nicht daraus befreit werden kann. Klar ist eigentlich überhaupt nichts, außer dass Oro nicht mehr in Sasuke steckt... Spekulationen über Spekulationen. Deswegen ist es vielleicht sinnlos, darüber zu diskutieren. Aber ich wollte meine Theorie einfach mal in den Raum werfen. TEmA 21:18, 23. Mai 2011 (UTC) :Das er wirklich tot ist glauben wohl die wenigsten, die Sache ist nur, nach momentanen Mangastand ist er nunmal in diesem Jutsu. Vermutlich ist er entkommen/in Kabuto oder sonstwas, aber beweisen können wirs nicht, also bleibts erstmal so...--[[Benutzer:DasallmächtigeJ|'DasallmächtigeJ]](Dissi) 21:33, 23. Mai 2011 (UTC) ::ich glaube und hoffe ebenfalls, dass oro eines tages zurückkehrt und dass alles was mit seinem verschwinden zu tun hat: entweder seine versiegelung im ewigen gen-jutsu, wiedergeburt durhc kabuto oder sein entkommen durch eine dieser schlangen... alles zu seinem plan gehört. soviel er gewusst hat, konnte er nicht einfach von der bildfläche verschwunden sein. [[Benutzer:Johnny182|'Johnny/ジョニー']][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'(Admin)']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Johnny182|'(Dissi)']] 21:51, 23. Mai 2011 (UTC) :::Danke für die schnellen Antworten. Gut zu wissen, dass meine Überlegungen nicht ganz abwegig sind. Dass der Artikel nicht Spekulationen aufzählen soll, kann ich gut verstehen. Aber der Satz "Doch er wurde (...) auf ewig in ein Gen-Jutsu verbannt." stellt etwas als sichere Tatsache hin, was keine ist. Vielleicht eher "scheint in ein ewiges Gen-Jutsu verbannt worden zu sein..." TEmA 07:28, 24. Mai 2011 (UTC) ::::wieso den das? es ist ein sichere Tatsache, dass er auf ewig in ein gen-jutsu verbannt wurde!!! das einzige was sein könnte, dsas er durch Kabuto immer noch lebt, da er seine zellen sich inplantiert hat. Er ist genauso wie auch z.b Minato versiegelt, d,h er könnte auch nicht ducch edo tensei wiederbelebt werden!! [[Benutzer:MegaPimpf1|'MegaPimpf1']](Dissi) 09:06, 24. Mai 2011 (UTC) :::::Nein, es ist eben keine sichere Sache das er auf "ewig" in einem Gen-Jutsu gefangen ist. Dieses Jutsu könnte auch wieder durch Itachi aufgelöst werden, wodurch Orochimaru ebenfalls wieder auf der Bildfläche auftauchen könnte. Es ist definitiv unklar was mit Orochimaru passiert, also ob er wieder kommt oder nicht, wobei auch ich dazu tendiere, dass er wieder auftauchen wird. Sum2k3 09:15, 24. Mai 2011 (UTC) ::::::sry wenn ich das jetzt so schreibe, doch ihr wollt alle das oro wieder kommt und stützt euch auf theorien und vermutungen, doch fakt ist, dass oro versiegelt wurde, ob er jetzt doch villt. entkommen ist oder so, sind alles (wunsch-) Theorien, die fans von oro aufgestellt haben, die nicht wollen das er tod ist. Es könnte sein dsa er überlebt hat, doch steht dazu nichts im manga oder im anime oder so sont irgendowo wir sind hier eine wiki und dürfen nur tatsachen auflisten, wenn wir schreiben wollen, dass er villt. überlebt hat, müssen wir ein neuen abschnitt mit Theorien erstellen, aber nicht einfach so in den artikel stellen [[Benutzer:MegaPimpf1|'MegaPimpf1']](Dissi) 09:28, 24. Mai 2011 (UTC) :::::::Hast du überhaupt gelesen, was ich im ersten Beitrag geschrieben habe? Die Tatsachen sehen so aus: Drei Schlangen (Oro?) sind dem Genjutsu entkommen, eine oder zwei (das bleibt unklar), sieht man verbrennen. Also: Unklar, ob entkommen oder nicht. Im Übrigen beruft sich Zetsu bei seiner Aussage auf eine Legende. Also: Unklar, ob richtig oder nicht. Und das kann man nicht wegdiskutieren. Und wenn etwas nicht hundertprozentig feststeht, sollte m. E. ein Lexikon darauf hinweisen. Natürlich könntest du auch recht haben und Oro ist für immer versiegelt. Er könnte sogar wirklich tot sein, wenn er dem Genjutsu als Minischlange entkommen ist, dann aber verbrannt wurde. Aber das steht nicht fest. Und ja: Ich hoffe, dass Oro zurückkommt, aber das heißt nicht, dass ich mir das Blaue vom Himmel zusammenreime.TEmA 10:26, 24. Mai 2011 (UTC) ::::::::ganz ruhig^^ ich habe nie behauptet, dass ihr das blaue vom himmel zusammenreimt!! alles was ihr sagt ist schon richtig, doch drei schlangen (oro?)!! es ist nicht klar, ob sie wircklich oro waren und es ist nicht klar ob sie dem amaterasu entkommen sind eine theorie. unklar ja, docjh wenn man nach den fakten geht , nach dem offensichtlichen ist oro versiegelt, sry doch das kann man villt. nicht weg diskutieren, doch wenigstens diskutieren. wie du schon sagtest es steht nicht fest ob er ewntkommen ist oder nicht, also ist das eine Theorie!! so etwas hataußer wir erstellen einen extra theorie abschnitt [[Benutzer:MegaPimpf1|'MegaPimpf1']](Dissi) 11:00, 24. Mai 2011 (UTC) :::::::::ALSO... auch wenn ich mir ebenfalls wünsche, dass oro zurückkehrt, werden wir hier die TATSACHEN aus dem manga nicht ignorieren! MegaPimpf1 hat absolut recht... egal ob die schlangen entkamen, oro durch kabuto wieder erscheinen könnte oder sonst was, nach dem heutigen stand des mangas wurde orochimaru in diesem ewigen gen-jutsu versiegelt. nur weil zetsu gesagt haben soll "der legende nach... bla bla..." macht es itachis handeln im manga (das schwert saugt orochimaru ein) nicht weg. und außerdem wurde es im manga auch an einer anderen stelle, nicht von zetsu, erwähnt, dass oro im ewigen gen-jutsu von totsukas schwert versegelt ist bzw die wirkung von totsukas schwert erwähnt. so oder so... alles andere ist und bleibt nach dem heutigen stand der dinge eine mögliche theorie, und oro = versiegelt - eine tatsache. hier gibt es gar nichts worüber man sich streiten oder uneinig sein könnte. bis jetzt ist es im manga so, wenn es sich ändert und einer der thorien sich bewahrheiten wird, wird es auch geändert. [[Benutzer:Johnny182|'Johnny/ジョニー']][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'(Admin)']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Johnny182|'(Dissi)']] 13:51, 24. Mai 2011 (UTC) ::::::::::Das Zetsu-Argument ist schwach, das muss ich zugeben. Dass Oro versiegelt ist, ist aber auch eine Deutung und keine Tatsache. Langsam wird es ermüdend, immer wieder darauf hinzuweisen, aber die Tatsachen, also die Ereignisse, wie sie im Manga gezeigt werden, sehen folgendermaßen aus: Ein Teil der Yamata-Schlange wurde ganz offensichtlich versiegelt, ein kleiner Teil von ihr aber NICHT. Was mit Orochimaru dabei passiert ist, kann man nicht mit Sicherheit sagen, das sind alles Deutungen. Im Artikel hat man sich auf eine Deutung festgelegt, das ist subjektiv und deswegen für ein Lexikon nicht angebracht. Mehr gibt es dazu nicht zu sagen. TEmA 07:17, 25. Mai 2011 (UTC) ::::::::::wieso stellst du deine argumente als tatsachen da? das sin Theorien!!!! Tatsache ist, dass oro nach heutigem manga stand versiegelt ist!! da gibt es rein gar nichts zudisktieren!! und wenn du noch und nochmal deine argumente aufschreibst, wir können alle lesen und haben es verstaneden ujnd man kann mit sichewrheit sagen, dass er versiegelt ist!! so das war jetzt mein letztes wort, hoffe ich wurde nicht unhöflich, wenn doch tut es mir leid [[Benutzer:MegaPimpf1|'MegaPimpf1']](Dissi) 09:32, 25. Mai 2011 (UTC) ::::::::::Du liest offensichtlich nur sehr ungenau und weißt deinem Beitrag zufolge überhaupt nicht, was der Unterschied zwischen Argumenten, Tatsachen und Deutungen ist... Ich vermute du meinst mit Theorie Deutung, was aber etwas anderes ist (vgl. Wikipedia). Hier jetzt kleine Definitionsversuche von mir, die keine Allgemeingültigkeit beanspruchen. Tatsachen = Das, was man im Manga sieht (große Schlange wird eingesaugt, kleine Schlangen entkommen). Deutungen = Schlüsse, die man aus dem Gesehenen zieht (Oro wird mitsamt der Riesenschlange versiegelt; er entkommt oder verbrennt in Form einer kleinen Schlange). Argument = Bestandteil der Deutung; Beobachtung, die die Deutung plausibel erscheinen lässt. Soviel zu deinen völlig unlogischen Sätzen "wieso stellst du deine argumente als tatsachen da? das sin Theorien!!!!" Wenn nur eine Deutung als "richtig" bezeichnet wird, muss diese beweisbar sein, das heißt in unserem Fall z.B., Kishi würde sie bestätigen, oder alle anderen Deutungen beinhalten irgendwelche Fehler oder halten sich nicht an das, was zu sehen ist. Dann wären das aber keine Deutungen, sondern reine Fantasieprodukte (z.B.: Jemand behauptet, Jiraiya sei noch am Leben, weil ihn eine Meerjungfrau gerettet hat.) ::::::::::Du behauptest, dass Oro hundertprozentig versiegelt ist, kannst das aber genauso wenig beweisen wie man die anderen Möglichkeiten beweisen kann. Also müsstest du die Interpretationen, nach denen er entkommen oder tot ist und die sich ja auch darauf stützen, was zu sehen ist, stichhaltig widerlegen. Das kannst du aber nicht, oder? Ich für meinen Teil will und kann deine Deutung der Episode nicht widerlegen, weil sie möglich und plausibel ist. Aber es ist nicht die einzig mögliche. TEmA 11:34, 25. Mai 2011 (UTC) ::::::::::: Hahahhahaha sry aber jetzt wirds kindisch!!! ich werde jetzt nicht auf deinen beitrag eingehen, da edu mich dadurch provozieren willst!! witzig, nein ich will hier keinen streit, denk was du willst, solange du den artikel nicht bearbeitest, darfst du ruhig deine eigenen meinung haben. Nur noch soviel: genau das ist das colle an naruto, dass es nie wircklich richtig sein kann, es gibt raum für theorien und diskussionen, man muss sich ind dieser wiki aber für etwas entscheiden und das ist das offentsichtlich, d.h. oro= versiegelt [[Benutzer:MegaPimpf1|'MegaPimpf1']](Dissi) 12:17, 25. Mai 2011 (UTC) ::::::::::: ::::::::::: Ich wollte dich nicht provozieren, sondern mal zum Argumentieren bringen, doch das tust du wieder nicht. Wenn du zugibst, dass es in der Serie oft kein "wirklich richtig" gibt, stimmst du mir ja zu. Aber warum bitte muss man sich hier für "etwas entscheiden"? Man kann doch zu dem Schluss kommen: Unklar, also erst mal abwarten, oder nicht? TEmA 12:29, 25. Mai 2011 (UTC) :::::::::::nein, da man sonst fast überall unklar schreiben müsste!! es wurde immanga gesagt, dass er versiegelt wurde, also schreiben wir das hier auch so auf. alles andere sind theorie, die bei naruto natürlich vorhanden sind, doch steht davon nichts im manga, wird hier also auch nicht aufgeschrieben sondern müsste als Theorie-abschnitt besondern gekennzeichnet sein [[Benutzer:MegaPimpf1|'MegaPimpf1']](Dissi) 12:35, 25. Mai 2011 (UTC) :::::::::::"Fast überall" ist wieder nur eine Behauptung. Bitte wenigstens ein paar Beispiele. Und einen Beleg: In welchem Kapitel wird gesagt, dass Oro versiegelt wurde (Das interessiert mich wirklich!)? Aber selbst wenn das jemand sagt: Gezeigt wird es nicht eindeutig. Rede ich gegen eine Wand? TEmA 12:39, 25. Mai 2011 (UTC) :::::::::::muss jetzt leider weg, deshalb soll ich dir jetzt wircklich alle theorien und vermutung und unklarheiten aufzählen? schau dir bitte alleine tobi an, welche vermutungen es da gibt. das kapitel kann ich dir jetzt leider nicht geben, da ich dafür jetzt keine zeit habe, doch wenn du es wissen wilsst, schau dir einfach die kapitel am ende des kanpfes von sasuke gegen itachi an, da wird alles gezeigt und gesagt. dann ja du redest gegen eine wand, denn das mit dem eindeutig besprechen wir hier de die ganze zeit, les dir einfach unserer diskussion hier durch, da weist du wan ich (wir) von deiner theorie halten[[Benutzer:MegaPimpf1|'MegaPimpf1']](Dissi) 12:50, 25. Mai 2011 (UTC) :::::::::::Über Tobi steht im Artikel, dass nicht klar sei, ob er wirklich Madara Uchiha ist. Außerdem werden da sogar die einzelnen Thesen genauer ausgeführt, was ich hier ja gar nicht verlange! Und: Ab und zu mal ein "vermutlich" einzufügen tut keinem weh, ist aber glaubwürdiger. Was du von meiner "Theorie" hältst, die übrigens aus drei mehr oder weniger gleich plausiblen Thesen besteht, von denen du einer zustimmst, ist völlig egal, solange man sie nicht widerlegen kann. :::::::::::Und deinen "Beleg", um den ich gebeten habe, kann man auch in die Tonne treten: Das Kapitel habe ich schon mehrmals gelesen, dort aber nirgends einen eindeutigen Hinweis für die eine oder andere Deutung gefunden (Wie schon oft ausgeführt). Und ob dieser Artikel jetzt geändert wird oder nicht, was er vermutlich nicht wird, weil hier einige die Wahrheit gepachtet haben, ist letztendlich nebensächlich, weil der Satz, er sei definitiv versiegelt, in dieser Diskussion hinlänglich widerlegt wird. TEmA 13:12, 25. Mai 2011 (UTC) Langsam sollte man diese Diskussion stoppen. Es gerät wirklich aus den Fugen. Ich bin der selben Meinung wie TEmA. Also ich weiß was mit Oro passiert ist, nehme aber dennoch an das er wieder auftauchen wird. Und Megapimpf, du sagst dauernd, du willst nichtsmehr schreiben, aber jedes mal wenn du etwas schreibst wird die Diskussion fortgesetzt. Wenn ihr euch weiter streiten wollt, könnt ihr das doch auf eure Diskussionseiten machen, denn es hat nichtsmehr wirklich mit Oro zu tun, ihr wollt gegenseitig recht haben, was ja bei beiden auch stimmt. Sum2k3 13:25, 25. Mai 2011 (UTC)